Huge and Blue
by charada
Summary: Namanya Yugito Nii, dan ia tidak takut pada Matatabi. Bukankah kucing adalah hewan yang bersahabat? Err... tapi yang satu ini terlalu besar hingga tak bisa dielus-elus. — [drabble bersambung]


**disclaimer** : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit intended from this.

 **warning** : not really canon.

* * *

 **Huge and Blue**

(— _in other title; Felis Caesicius_.)

.

.

 ** _part one: 6_**

* * *

 **(6)**

.

"Ini dimana?"

Gadis kecil itu memandang berkeliling. Tempatnya berada sekarang benar-benar asing baginya. Genangan air membasahi kakinya hingga sebatas betis, dan ketika ia melihat ke atas—tak ada langit disana. Tempat ini benar-benar seperti ruangan dalam kastil raksasa yang tertutup—dan digenangi air di lantainya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terus berjalan, matanya sudah terbiasa dengan suasana redup hampir remang-remang yang mengelilingi ruangan itu. Ia terus berjalan, bunyi percikan air dari langkah kakinya mengisi keheningan yang ada di ruangan itu. ia terus berjalan, hingga tiba-tiba dirinya melihat sebuah jeruji besi yang besar, begitu tinggi, tinggi—berdiri kokoh di depannya.

 _Ini... apa?_

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengetuk jeruji itu pelan dengan penasaran. Bunyi besi yang bergema memecah kekosongan di tempat itu.

Sejurus kemudian, gadis kecil itu melihat ada percikan api yang berwarna biru, muncul sekilas di kegelapan yang ada di balik jeruji. Ia menurunkan tangannya perlahan, lalu memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Ia menyesal sudah berada terlalu dekat dengan jeruji ini, dan menyesal tidak menutup matanya segera.

Sepasang mata bulat seperti kelereng raksasa yang berbeda warna muncul di hadapannya, menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

.

Ia membeku.

* * *

"Halo, gadis kecil."

Mata itu berkedip sekali, sebelum kemudian menatapnya lagi—kali ini dengan sorot ingin tahu. Gadis itu berusaha mundur perlahan, namun kakinya mendadak mati rasa.

Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Siapa kau?" gadis itu balas bertanya setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi. Dalam hati, ia terkejut saat mendengar tak ada getaran sama sekali pada suaranya.

Sosok itu menurunkan kepalanya perlahan—dan gadis itu menyadari kalau ia tampak seperti seekor kucing. Kucing raksasa yang benar-benar besar… dan memercikkan api berwarna biru.

"Oh? Kukira kau sudah tahu," sosok itu mengeluarkan suara seperti dengungan rendah—dan gadis itu berpikir dalam hati kalau sosok di depannya sama sekali tak terdengar seperti seekor kucing. "Namaku Matatabi."

Gadis kecil itu menelan ludah.

"Apakah kau adalah monster?"

Sosok itu berkedip sekali, bola matanya yang berbeda warna tampak begitu mencolok. "Hm, manusia mungkin menganggapku begitu, gadis kecil."

Ia memandangi sosok raksasa di depannya dengan bingung bercampur sedikit cemas—namun kini ia sudah merasa tak takut lagi dengan kehadirannya. Sosok itu terasa… familiar. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa kucing besar itu—ehm, Matatabi, bukanlah sesuatu yang akan melukai dirinya.

"Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?" Sosok itu menurunkan kepalanya lagi hingga pandangan mereka kini hampir sejajar. Ia tak tampak mengintimidasi,namun gadis itu merasa bahwa sosok itu, entah apapun namanya, memiliki aura yang begitu kuat.

"Yugito," gadis itu menjawab dengan nada pasti. "Yugito Nii."

Sosok itu melebarkan matanya, sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti tawa tertahan. Yugito menyipitkan matanya dengan bingung sekaligus waspada.

"Oh, sepertinya kita akan cocok," sosok itu berkata dengan nada hampir terdengar ceria—setidaknya bagi Yugito. "Namamu sama dengan jumlah ekorku."

"Nii? Dua?" Yugito memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tak menangkap apa yang membuat sosok itu tampak begitu senang. "Oh…"

Sosok itu tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, namun ketika Yugito mengerjapkan matanya, ia mendapati dirinya terbangun di tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang tertendang ke bawah.

* * *

"Halo, gadis kecil. Kita bertemu lagi."

Yugito berdiri di hadapan jeruji itu lagi, namun kali ini tanpa rasa takut yang muncul di pandangan matanya. Matatabi merendahkan kepalanya perlahan, hingga gadis itu tak perlu mendongakkan kepalanya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa menatap matanya.

"Aku sudah tahu, Matatabi…" Yugito menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, ragu untuk menambahkan imbuhan apa di belakang namanya, "-san. Kau adalah Nibi yang disegel di dalam tubuhku."

Matatabi mengerjapkan matanya sekali, namun ekspresinya tidak berubah.

"Ya, itu benar. " ia mengeluarkan suara seperti gumaman pelan. "Jadi, kau baru tahu sekarang, gadis kecil?"

Yugito mengangguk.

"Apakah kau membenciku, kalau begitu?"

Matatabi mengerjapkan matanya lagi, tampak sama sekali tak menyangka akan datangnya pertanyaan itu. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya heran. "Kau bukan orang yang menyegelku. Lagipula, kau sama sekali tak tahu tentang itu, dan itu bukan keinginanmu."

Suara Matatabi terdengar begitu tenang seperti genangan air yang ada di tempat itu ketika mengatakannya.

Yugito memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Matatabi-san."

Matatabi mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Manusia biasanya akan langsung gemetaran begitu melihat sosokku," ia mengeluarkan suara seperti dengungan rendah, lalu mengembuskan napas perlahan.

"Kau tidak takut padaku, gadis kecil?"

Yugito tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Matatabi-san memang agak seram, tapi kau tidak mencoba menggigitku daritadi. Dan kau…" Yugito terdiam sejenak. "Matatabi-san bersikap ramah padaku."

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, merasa bahwa pernyataan jujur dari gadis itu tadi membuatnya heran sekaligus ingin tertawa di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia bukanlah seorang _host_ yang buruk.

"Oh ya, Matatabi-san? Jangan panggil aku gadis kecil," Yugito menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan gestur terusik, lalu menghela napas pendek.

Matatabi menurunkan kepalanya lagi perlahan, hingga pandangan mereka berdua kini hampir sejajar.

"Oh? Tapi kau memang kecil, Nii-san," balasnya kalem.

Yugito menegakkan badannya segera, terkejut sedikit begitu mendengar panggilan baru yang diberikan monster berekor itu. "He? Jangan itu juga," ia memandang sosok di depannya seraya mengernyitkan kening. "Aku kan bukan kakak laki-lakimu, Matatabi-san!"

Kucing raksasa itu mengeluarkan suara seperti tawa rendah, sebelum kemudian memandangi Yugito dengan kilatan baru di matanya. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang berbicara seperti itu padanya, hmm…

Sejenak dunianya tak terasa begitu membosankan lagi.

"Oh, jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa, gadis kecil?" balasnya dengan suara ringan, dan ia merasa terhibur dalam hati begitu melihat kening gadis itu berkerut lagi.

"Yugito saja."

Matatabi tersenyum, matanya yang berbeda warna tampak berkilat-kilat dengan mencolok. "Baiklah. Yugito-san."

Gadis itu membalas senyumnya, sebelum kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah didengarnya selama berabad-abad hidupnya yang panjang.

"Kurasa kita bisa menjadi teman, Matatabi-san."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **A-N:** _please tell me what you think of this fic_. ._. dari dulu saya pengen nulis tentang Yugito, cuma takut hasilnya bakalan OOC dan jadi aneh. selain itu fakta yang diketahui tentang dia di canon sedikit banget, jadi agak bingung buat ngembangin karakternya. semoga Yugito di fanfic ini gak melenceng jauh dari yang di canon-nya ya... -_-"

terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^


End file.
